Defeating Fear
by The Chaotic Soul of Demons
Summary: What if Anakin's dream in ROTS was different? What if he decided to ask someone besides Palpatine for help?
1. Chapter 1

What if Anakin's dream in ROTS was different? What if he decided to ask someone besides Palpatine for help?

This is my first multi-chapter story, and updates may not be very quick, so please bear with me.

* * *

Anakin shot up, drenched in sweat, his whole body trembling. Gasping for air, he glanced down at his Angel, soundly sleeping.'Oh Force, what was that?', he thought, sliding out of bed. He reached for his shirt and headed out to the balcony to think about the horrors he had just seen.

Padme woke to movement next to her, looking up just in time to see her beloved walk from the room. She decided to follow him, knowing how much the war affected him. 'Oh Anakin...', she thought, remembering all the times he had cried on her shoulder after returning, remembering all the innocent lives he had seen cut short.

The first thing she noticed was he was trembling. Getting closer she could hear the sobs echoing from his body. She immediately put her arms around him, whispering "It's ok" over and over. He composed himself and looked up at her, as it all came rushing back to him. "What is it Ani?" He breathed deep, squeezing his eyes shut. "It was another dream, like the ones of my mother, only this time it was about me." "What was it?" Padme was terrified of losing her husband, especially now that she was pregnant.

Anakin sighed and stood up, facing away from her as he spoke. "I saw myself as I slaughtered the Tuskens, as I viciously carved through entire armies of droids and Dark Jedi, as I murdered Dooku in cold blood." At this Padme gasped, she had no idea how Dooku was defeated, all she heard was Anakin had killed him. He continued, "With each act I became more and more monstrous, until I was completely encased in darkness, a machine in a fearsome suit, with a hollow voice. I knelt before a cloaked figure, and began to slaughter the Jedi, the younglings,..." at this point the tears came again, just as vigorous as before.

Padme moved toward him, hating to see him so torn, and terrified of what this dream meant. Finally working through his tears, Anakin finished. "And right before I woke up I...I...killed you." Padme froze, looking at him with wide eyes. She relaxed, and grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. "Listen Anakin, you are a good man, and I don't believe for a second you would kill a child, or me."

Anakin sighed, looking out at the lights and bustle of Coruscant. "I can't take the chance Padme, I refuse to let this happen because I just dismissed it. The truth is, I have the potential to become a monster, and there is only one Jedi who can help me overcome it." Padme looked at him questioningly, wondering who he was talking about.

* * *

The next morning Anakin made his way through the halls of the Temple, heading towards the quarters of a Jedi who he had never before sought out, one who he respected greatly. He knew this was risky, he had no idea what their reaction would be to his confession. He wasn't trusted by very many Jedi, in fact only Obi-Wan truly trusted him, and that had taken ten years and a war. Reaching his destination he sighed, bracing himself. He knocked on the door, and hearing "Come in.", stepped inside. "Master Windu, I need your help.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! Thank you very much to all who reviewed.

* * *

To say he was surprised to see Skywalker coming to him, for help no less, was an understatement. Mace could literally feel the anxiety pouring off of the young Knight. "Please, sit Knight Skywalker." Anakin bowed low, and sat cross legged on the floor in front of Master Windu.

"Master, I have only one request before I begin, and that is to please withhold judgment until I am finished explaining." Mace gave a short nod, brow furrowed in confusion. Anakin took a deep breath, not wanting to admit that the thought of the powerful Jedi's reaction scared him senseless. "I had a dream, no, a vision last night. It began with images of the past, starting with the death of my mother. She died in my arms, and I just...I just felt so angry...I had to have revenge." The look in Anakin's eyes was not what Mace expected. He seemed almost...remorseful. "I killed them all, Master. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. And that wasn't the last time my anger got the best of me. Many times during this war I have drawn on my hatred to defeat my enemies."

Anakin drew in a deep breath, and looked up at Mace, but the Jedi's face was passive, waiting for him to continue. "Next I saw what happened on board the _Invisible Hand, _my battle against Dooku. I had cut off his hands, he was unarmed, but I killed him anyway, at the insistence of the Chancellor."

The older Jedi's mind was racing. Skywalker was admitting to using the Dark Side, was scared of it, when Mace himself had witnessed the young Knights dismissal of it's dangers. What had him so afraid? "During all of these acts, darkness grew around me, more and more until I was completely encased in it. I then witnessed where my path would take me. I massacred all of the Jedi." Windu's eyes widened at this. He now realized that this truly was a vision born of the Force, because for all his mistrust of the headstrong Jedi, he never thought of him as a danger to the Jedi Order.

Anakin braced himself, for what he said next would determine his entire future. "And finally, I saw myself killing..." He sighed deeply, "Killing my wife." He lowered his head and awaited Master Windu's response. After several long minutes, Mace spoke.

"Knight Skywalker, I am proud of you." Anakin's head shot up, eyes wide. He was NOT expecting that. "You saw the price of your failings, and were able to face up to it. It is not an easy thing to face ones weakness." Mace closed his eyes and sighed. "As for your marriage, may I ask to whom?" "Senator Amidala, Master." Mace nodded slowly. "I suspected as much. How long?" "Three years." The look on the Master's face was stern. "I strongly disagree with your attachment." Anakin closed his eyes, felling tears beginning to well up. They were going to separate him from his Angel, just as he had feared.

"However," Mace continued, his expression softening, "It is clear that to tear her away from you would do more harm than good, based on your actions on Tatooine. Additionally, this attachment has in no way interfered with the performance of your duties. In fact, it was your attachment to your wife, your desire to keep her safe, that has lead you to seek out my help. When you go before the Council to find a way to defeat this darkness within you, rest assured you have my support."

Tears were now streaming down Anakin's face. "Forgive me Master, for lying to you and my fellow Jedi for so long. I always thought I would be reprimanded and lectured, that I would be expelled from the Order. In reality, you have proven far more understanding than I could have ever hoped, when I thought you would be the one most opposed to my decision.

Mace smiled, and stood up, moving to sit next to the man he was gaining an increasing respect for. "I admit, I have not always given you reason to think otherwise. I didn't trust you because I saw you as a rash, arrogant child. You have proven me wrong today. Now, go compose yourself, and fetch Master Kenobi. I will call together the rest of the Council, and we will decide how to proceed from here." Anakin looked at Mace nodding as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Yes Master."

As he walked out the door, he turned back. "Thank you Master Windu." "Your welcome, Knight Skywalker." The two men parted ways, both with a newfound respect for one another.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great. BTW, I realized I haven't put a disclaimer soooo... I don't own Star Wars...or Kit Fisto...dammit George, gimmy Fisto! You have all those other cool Jedi! You won't miss him!

* * *

As Anakin made his way towards Obi-Wan's quarters, his thoughts turned to Padme. Now, with the help of the Jedi, he could save her from himself. 

He smiled as he passed a group of younglings, feeling his spirits rise even further.

After reaching Obi-Wan's room, the two Jedi began the journey to the Council chambers, while Anakin related his little story for the third time.

As he started, Obi-Wan's eyes slowly widened until they were dangerously close to falling out. Then, his jaw slowly made its way to the floor.

Anakin grinned when he looked over at his master, who resembled a giant fish at this point.

"You might want to close your mouth and put your eyes back before we reach the Council."

Obi-Wan shook his head, still a little shocked by everything he had just heard.

"And I thought today would be normal, silly me." he muttered as they reached the Council Chambers.

Entering, they saw that everyone else had already arrived. Obi-Wan took his seat as Anakin stood in the center of the room.

Suddenly it hit Anakin that he would have to explain everything for a FOURTH time, and mentally groaned. Master Yoda, seeing this, began chuckling.

"Already informed us, Master Windu has, need to repeat yourself you do not."

Anakin sighed in relief, then felt around the room. He felt disapproval, particularly from Coleman Kcaj, Agen Kolar, and Stass Allie. From Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Yoda he felt nothing, while he felt acceptance from Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Obi-Wan and Mace.

Master Yoda spoke first, "Discuss now we will, the matter of your attachment, young Skywalker."

"I say he should be expelled from the Order, no Jedi is exempt from following the Code.", was Master Kolar's response.

"Even if the Code is wrong?" questioned Kit Fisto, his head cocked to the side, and the barest hint of a grin on his face.

"You are walking on dangerous ground, Master Fisto. Your own feelings, those for Aalya Secura, cloud your judgment." retorted Stass Allie.

"This is not an attack, but a discussion, calm yourselves." scolded Master Mundi, before his attention turned to Anakin.

"I think it would be best to hear how this attachment started, if you would be so kind, Anakin."

Anakin smiled gratefully at the Cerean Jedi, and breathed deep.

"To be honest, I was attached to her since before I ever became a Jedi. But as for our marriage, it began when I was protecting her on Naboo after she was almost assassinated. We tried to deny our feelings for one another, but on Geonosis, before we entered the arena, we gave in. We were married when I escorted her back to Naboo after the battle."

Master Tiin spoke up. "I have seen no evidence that this attachment has harmed him in any way, and to be honest, I am not sure if it is attachment that is evil, or our own fear of it."

"Preposterous!" spoke up Master Kcaj, "Master Jinn was almost driven to darkness after the death of Tahl, and Skywalker has shown considerable anger himself."

"Qui-Gon did not fall however, and Anakin's anger stems not from his relationship, but from something else." Obi-Wan was indignant at the Ongree Jedi's attack on his former master and padawan.

"My anger is a personal flaw, that has always been with me." stated Anakin. "It is one of the reasons I am here, to find a way to overcome it."

Finally Master Windu spoke up. "Master Yoda and I have thought on this subject before. The rule on attachment came about during the Ruusan Reformation a thousand years ago. Before that, there was no such rule."

Master Yoda spoke up. "Believe Master Tiin is right, I do. It is our fear of attachment that is a weakness. And if wrong attachment is, then guilty I am. I am attached to every Jedi alive. They are as my children."

"Agreed," said Plo Koon. "almost every Jedi has formed an attachment, to their padawans, to their friends, and to the people we serve."

"But we can't just have Jedi running around romancing each other, acting as fools. We must be focused!" stated Master Allie.

"Agreed, and that is why I suggest modifying the Code to allow Knights and Masters this freedom, but not Padawans, and giving the Council the right to end a Jedi's attachment if it becomes detrimental to his or her performance of duty." stated Master Windu, looking around.

"Second this, I do." said Master Yoda.

For what seemed like eternity, it looked as if Master Kolar was about to speak up before stating, "I...can find no fault with Master Windu's plan." Stass Allie and Coleman Kcaj, grudgingly agreed.

Anakin couldn't believe it. Not only was he going to be able to stay with Padme, the Jedi had almost done away with the restriction, with a few logical exceptions.

"As for your issues with your anger, Anakin, We have come up with a solution. You will have one session of meditation with each of the Masters on the Council, during which we will help you find the source of your anger and overcome it." said Shaak Ti, who had been quiet thus far.

Anakin bowed low. "Thank you Masters, you have helped me more than I ever thought possible."

Kit Fisto grinned. "Think of it as a thank you from me, for helping get rid of that stodgy old rule, and an apology from the rest for doubting you."

A few of the Masters glared at the Nautolan, while the rest hid smiles, and Obi-Wan fell out of his seat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

And we finally get back to Padme! Thanks again for all of your reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than the others.

* * *

Padme looked out at the Coruscanti skyline, wondering what had happened at the Jedi Temple. She had been scared stiff ever since the previous night, knowing that Anakin's dreams were back. The had been right before, what about now?

The thought worried her, and she suddenly felt the need for Anakin to come and save the day, to make it all better. He was good at that, being able to make her forget all the troubles and problems around her.

"Are you ok? You look like someone died."

Padme whirled around to see her husband leaning up against the wall, grinning at her.

"Anakin!"

Padme rushed into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief at his calm demeanor.

"What happened?"

Anakin's smile grew even bigger.

"The Council approved our marriage, we don't have to hide anymore."

Padme looked up at him in shock, which quickly turned to joy.

"Really? Thats wonderful!"

She kissed him passionately, pouring all of her love into this single kiss. Anakin laughed, and sat they sat down as he began to explain everything that had happened, not knowing just what evil lay in wait.

* * *

Darth Sidious, Heir to the legacy of Darth Bane and the entire Sith history, suddenly jerked from his meditation., sweat dripping from him.

"What was that?"

His mind was racing. It couldn't have been what he thought it was, it wasn't possible. And yet, he had felt it, as clearly as he felt the hood on his head. The darkness in Skywalker, darkness he had cultivated and encouraged for the past thirteen years, was fading.

"NO!!! I will NOT lose this one! He must become a Sith!", he roared as the blue in his eyes faded to a sinister yellow.

He stretched out, determined to find the source of the light that was filling the young Jedi. As he tried to find the source, the more it confused him. What was strong enough to destroy the darkness within Anakin? He was CREATED using the Dark Side, his master Plagueis' grand experiment, life formed by nothing more than the will of the Force.

Suddenly he saw flashes, of Anakin talking to the Jedi, to his wife, and in particular to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. Sidious growled, he hated the Korun Master with a passion, as he was one of the few whom actually posed a threat to the Sith Lord.

"So Skywalker is trying to overcome his anger. He thinks the Jedi will help him, but I know his secret. His wife is his weakness, one that I will exploit." Sidious laughed, not realizing that the Jedi knew of Anakin's marriage, not knowing that the dream of Padme dying that he was sending to the powerful Jedi would only push him further from darkness now that he no longer lived in fear.

The one thing the Sith failed to realize, is that he had already lost.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of your continued support! Sorry for the wait, but school has been bogging my writing down lately.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Anakin woke in the middle of the night, his dreams haunting him. He fell back onto the bed, looking over at his wife.

'It won't happen.', he told himself, trying to put the image of Padme screaming in pain out of his mind.

The next day was spent in meditation with the various Council members, during which many were shocked and amazed. Anakin was notorious for his hatred of meditation, and to see him so focused just re-enforced many of them that they had made the right choice.

Each session brought him closer to that calm that had eluded him his entire life. By the time it was over he had spent eleven hours in meditation, and was amazed at how it felt, to not have the shadow of anger and hatred hovering around him.

As he made his way out of the Temple, a small skip in his step, Obi-Wan caught up with him.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." he said, grinning.

Anakin smiled. "I am. I feel great!" he said, laughing.

Obi-Wan's grin grew wider. It had been some time time since he had seen his former Padawan this happy. In fact, he wasn't sure he HAD seen him this happy before. Then he remembered why he had tracked Anakin down in the first place.

"The Chancellor has requested your presence at the opera house tonight."

"Has he? I wonder what for?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged. He didn't trust the Chancellor, but he knew Anakin did, and he didn't want to start an argument when he was so happy.

* * *

Anakin made his way to Palpatine's personal box in the opera house, which was currently showing _Squid Lake, _a ballet from Mon Calamari.

"You wanted to see me?"

Palpatine looked over to him. "Ah yes, Anakin, I have good news. Our intelligence network has located General Grievous, on Utapau."

"Really? Finally we can end this war." Anakin was elated. The war was coming to an end, and he would be free to spend time with Padme and their child.

The Chancellor dismissed his two aides and motioned for Anakin to sit.

"Have you ever heard of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No." Anakin's brow furrowed. Darth Plagueis? That was a Sith name.

"I didn't think so, it's not something the Jedi would tell you. It's an old Sith legend."

"Sith?"

"As you know, I have a vested interest in history. The Sith are a part of that."

Anakin merely nodded, not sure what to make of this.

"Darth Plagueis was a Lord of the Sith so powerful, and so wise, that he could influence the midichlorians to create life, and even stop people from dying."

Something suddenly went off in Anakin's brain. 'Save people from death...my dream...'. Anakin's eyes widened.

"E..excuse me Chancellor, I must go."

Anakin quickly bowed and took off running out of the theater.

* * *

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sidious let loose a roar as he flung objects left and right through his chambers. What had gone wrong? Why?!

He stopped, composing himself, and resigned to something he hadn't wanted to.

"Skywalker is beyond my reach now, and he suspects me. I will have to find a different apprentice, and regrettably, destroy Skywalker."

* * *

Anakin ran as fast as he could through the Temple, heading to Master Yoda's quarters. Reaching his destination, he knocked, and hearing a reply, entered.

He saw that Master Windu was there as well.

"what is wrong, Anakin? You look as pale as bone." Mace looked at the yound Jedi with worry.

"I...I think that the Chancellor is working for the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

The two Masters looked at each other and nodded.

"Suspected this for some time, we have. What has alerted you?"

"He spoke about a Sith named Darth Plagueis, and how he could use the midichlorians to stop death. Incidentally, I had a another dream last night, of Padme dying."

Yoda looked thoughtful.

"Look into this we will. But best it would be, if return to your family you do. Merciless the Sith are."

Anakin bowed, and started to leave, before remembering something.

"Oh, by the way, General Greivous has been found on Utapau."

Mace smiled."Finally. Don't worry, Skywalker, we will take care of it."

* * *

Padme looked up as Anakin's speeder approached. She could feel the baby moving as well. She smiled.

"You feel your daddy coming, huh?"

"What's that your saying?"

She looked up at Anakin as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I was just telling our son you were home."

Anakin laughed. "Son? It's a girl you know."

Padme gave him a mock stern look. "And just how do you know that?"

"Fatherly instinct. Why do you think its a boy?"

"Motherly intuition."

Anakin laughed as he pulled his wife closer to him. He loved these moments, when everything was calm and joyful.

* * *

Zerus Corathus looked around in fear at the dark and twisted shapes that surrounded him.

"Master? Where are you?"

Sidious stepped from the shadows. "Right here, young Jedi...right here."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin returned to 500 Republica after meeting with the Council. They had decided to send Obi-Wan after Grievous, being as he had experience dealing with the general, and Anakin had suggested Luminara Unduli accompany him. The Council agreed, and so the two of them departed immediately, both blushing when Anakin had told them to "Behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Obi-wan had replied that that wouldn't leave much off limits before turning and heading for the ship, Luminara in his wake.

Also, Yoda had suggested Anakin take his family to Naboo, which he was grateful for. Anakin saw nothing good coming from staying on Couroscant. As he stepped into the apartment he was met with the sight of his wife staring out at the horizon, the sunlight surrounding her like the angel she was. Anakin was, for all intents and purposes, paralyzed by her beauty.

Padme feels her husband's eyes on her and turns to see him staring at her in awe. She stands and moves to embrace him. She looked up at her husband, who was still staring.

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

Padme laughed. "You say that every day."

Anakin grinned. "Every day its more and more true."

Padme blushed and swatted him on the chest, then rolled her eyes when he fell to the floor, moaning in mock pain. Of course the moaning soon turned to laughter, ruining the effect.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

Anakin stood up, suddenly remembering what he was going to say. "Obi-Wan and Master Unduli were sent to deal with Grievous, and I have been given permission to take you back to Naboo."

"Back to Naboo? There is too much happening in the Senate for me to leave."

Anakin sighed. He was afraid she would react like this.

"I know, but I don't think your safe here, you or the baby."

Seeing she was about to argue the point further he interrupted her. "Besides, I think it would be best if your family found out about us in person and not from the Holonet once it gets out."

Padme frowned. "I agree, but I still think I need to be here."

"Padme, please. I would feel much better if you had the baby on Naboo. Things are going to get very

bad, very soon here and I don't want you caught up in it."

Padme sighed. To be honest she agreed, but it seemed selfish to just leave like this. But then again, maybe it was time to do something selfish.

"Ok, I'll go. Now you go pack while I get things set up for my absence and call my parents."

Anakin smiled in relief. "As you wish Milady."

* * *

To many in the Temple, Zerus Corathus wasn't all that extraordinary. Just an average Human male, of average height and weight, average skill and no distinguishing personality traits. His only feature that really stood out were his striking green eyes. He had been taken as the apprentice of Moza Ixlis, an Ithorian Jedi famous in the Temple for his skill in Force Stasis, a skill passed on to his apprentice.

This skill, along with his proficiency in the Juyo lightsaber form did little to aid Zerus as he tried to resist the dark thoughts and feelings assaulting him. He realized what the Sith Lord was trying to do, and was determined to resist. The problem was that he was truly beginning to consider the darkness.

If he became a Sith, never again would he be ignored, never again would he be knocked aside because no one saw him. He would no longer be a face in the crowd, and he would gain the skill with both a saber and the Force he lacked...NO! He couldn't give in. He would make his master, the only true friend he had, proud.

His screams pierced the air through the abandoned factory.

* * *

Padme breathed in deep before knocking on her parents door. Her nerves were considerably calmed at the feel of her husband's hand on her back. Her sister answered the door, surprised to see Anakin with her, and even more surprised to see her sister pregnant.

"Padme?!"

"Hi there, Sola." Padme grinned sheepishly.

Sola broke out in a smile. "I knew it! And you said there wasn't anything between you two!"

Anakin snorted. "You should of known that wasn't true. I mean, come on, look at me. I'm irresistible."

Sola laughed as Padme rolled her eyes. "Unless of course the person wasn't attracted to arrogant, careless, daredevils."

"Like I said, irresistible."

Still laughing, Sola led them inside where her husband Darred and Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie were waiting. Seeing their daughter they stopped, eyes widening at seeing her pregnant. Before anybody could say anything though, Padme sat down and bean to explain.

After she finished talking, she had an iron grip on Anakin's hand, as her family sat in silence. Finally her mother spoke.

"That...was the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Sola and Darred broke out laughing, and Ruwee just shook his head, smiling.

"So, your not disappointed that I didn't tell you?"

Her father smiled. "While I wish you had told us, I understand why you didn't, and we could never be disappointed in you for following your heart."

Padme smiled in relief, and Anakin smiled at seeing his wife so happy.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in silence while speeding toward Utapau when the holo built into his cockpit activated revealing Luminara looking back at him.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you Obi-Wan."

"Yes?"

"Why did Anakin request I accompany you? Does he suspect something?"

"Anakin has suspected since Ansion. But I think recent events have influenced this as well."

Obi-Wan explained about Anakin's marriage and the Council's decision on attachment.

"Ah, I see. Well, Utapau is right up ahead. We should prepare for Grievous."

"Agreed. ...I love you, Lumi."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Padme emerged from her room, feeling refreshed and well rested. Entering the kitchen she saw her parents and brother-in-law seated at the table, Darred and her father eating breakfast. Her mother looked up, hearing Padme enter.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Padme nodded. "Yes, I feel great, actually. I am a little hungry though."

Padme sat down as her mother set a plate down in front of her. After she finished eating she asked where Anakin was.

"I saw him outside this morning, he's probably still out there." said Ruwee.

The four of them walked outside to see Sola staring in awe, and when they turned to look, Darred, Jobal, and Ruwee's expressions matched hers. Padme just smiled and giggled.

Anakin was standing on one hand, his flesh one, as R2-D2, C-3PO, quite a few rocks, and Ryoo and Pooja floated around him. His nieces were laughing and yelling, both with huge smiles on their faces. Sensing his wife was awake, Anakin slowly lowered everything and everyone he had been levitating, and jumped to his feet.

"Showoff." she muttered, grinning at he walked up.

Anakin kissed her, then pulled back with an innocent look on his face. "Who, me? Never. I once saw Master Yoda levitate all of the ships in the Temple hanger."

Padme laughed as Threepio sputtered and ranted about how terrified he was. Suddenly her happiness was replaced with worry, as Anakin dropped to his knees, holding his head and moaning in pain.

"Anakin!"

They moved him into the house, and after a short while he began to recover.

"What happened?"

Anakin looked at his wife, worry clear in his eyes. "It's Obi-Wan."

* * *

Obi-Wan cursed in Huttese, a habit he had picked up from Anakin, as he carried Luminara to the medics nearby. He still had a hard time registering what had happened. He had engaged General Greivous, With Luminara waiting in the rafters above to intercept him if he had tried to escape. He had, and soon both Jedi were in combat with him. It hadn't taken long to overcome him, and Obi-Wan had plunged his lightsaber through the cyborg's heart.

As they were directing the battle and destroying any remaining Magna-Guards, they had soon forgotten all about the supposedly dead General. Greivous had used the last bit of life within him to drag himself forward and plunge his arm through the Mirilan Jedi's stomach. Obi-Wan had quickly decapitated him before sweeping Luminara up and running toward the main clone base.

"Hold on, Lumi. Your going to be all right." He never noticed the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Padme asked, worried.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. But thats not all. I felt something else...something dark. I think the Sith are getting ready to make their move."

Padme looked at him, knowing that he was torn between running back to help, and staying here with her.

"You should go back to Couroscant."

Anakin', head jerked up. "What? Now? No, you need me here."

"The Jedi need you more. If the Sith attack the Temple without you there, there will be more losses than if you are there."

"But-"

Padme held up her hand. "Not long ago you asked me to trust you, now I'm asking the same. Please, go."

Anakin sighed. He Didn't want to do this, and yet, he did. He hated the thought of leaving his family, but he also felt the need to go and fight the Sith. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. He reached for his comlink.

"Bariss, I need a favor."

* * *

Darth Sidious looked down at his new apprentice, who was kneeling before him, eyes sulfur yellow.

"I will do whatever you ask, Master. Just give me the power needed to never be overlooked again."

The Sith Lord smiled. "You will soon be more powerful than even the greatest Jedi, but you are not a Sith yet. To earn that title, you must make a sacrifice."

"What? Anything you ask, I will do it." Zerus begged, desperate for the power promised to him.

Suddenly an image appeared on the holo projector in the center of the room. An image of an Ithorian in Jedi robes. It was Moza Ixlis, his former master.

* * *

Luminara Undili opened her eyes to find herself in a medical room onboard a Star Destroyer. Looking over she saw Obi-Wan slowly waking up in a chair by her bed.

"Lumi? Oh, thank the Force your awake! I was so scared I was going to lose you."

She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I had you so worried."

Obi-Wan gave her a small grin. "Just don't do it again, yeah?" His lips descended upon hers, and soon they were both lost in their own happiness, forgetting that one of them had almost died today.

* * *

Anakin and Padme met Bariss Offee at the Theed hanger the next morning. Anakin ran up and hugged her as soon as he saw her.

"Thank you so much for this Bariss, I don't know how to thank you. I wouldn't trust anyone else to watch over her, with you being the best healer I know."

The Mirilan laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it Anakin. Just promise me that when you get to Couroscant that you will watch out for Master Undili for me. She needs to rest, and I doubt Obi-Wan will be able to hold out against her pouting for long."

Anakin laughed. "Deal."

He turned to Padme, tears shining in his eyes. "I'll be back before you know it."

She smiled back at him. "I know, be safe."

She kissed him, not wanting to let go, but knowing she must. Soon her turned toward his ship, and took off for Couroscant, once again going to save the lives of millions. She turned back to Bariss, who ha stepped back to give the couple some privacy.

"Shall we go?"

"Very well. Maybe while Anakin is off saving the world I can tell you about some of the trouble he got into when we were younger.

The two women got into the boat bound for the Lake Retreat, and Padme laughed as Bariss recounted a prank Anakin had pulled involving Master Yoda's quarters, fifteen gizka, and a pair of Obi-Wan's underwear.

TBC


End file.
